


Keep it

by Anorlost



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, animal furs, sweary text messages, trophy hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anorlost/pseuds/Anorlost
Summary: Hux is curious about yhe prize Kylo brought back from his shore leave.





	Keep it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pidgy_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pidgy_writes/gifts).



> This is a fic for pidgy-draws over on tumblr. We were trying to time it so that she could release an art piece at the same time as this fic, but it didn't work out. When the piece is done there will be a link to the image. Also, I tried to keep this one short and sweet so Pidgy could have an easier time reading it. Thank you for listening to my angry ranting Pidge!

The first time Kylo returns from shore leave, Hux gives him a disdainful look.  The Force around him betrays curiosity though, and Kylo can only assume it comes from the prize he brought with him. 

Hunting was a pursuit he had given up on as a Jedi.  Killing for sport seemed to go against most aspects of the Jedi code, but Kylo remembered missing it and hoping for the day his father would come for him and they could go on a trip together… 

That day never came, but he did free himself from the confines of the Jedi code.  Whenever he had shore leave, or any time to himself, he almost always planned a hunt.  The more dangerous the creature, the better.  The rarity of the creature did not matter, the stronger it was, the more likely Kylo would try to test his strength against it. 

Hux watched as Kylo unloaded his cargo, a Nexu pelt.  Kylo didn’t need the Force to read what was plainly visible in the General’s eyes.  There was curiosity, longing, and perhaps a little sadness.  Kylo expected Hux had a soft-spot for animals, doting on his pet cat the way a mother might spoil a small child.  The sight of the fur might have upset him a little, but Hux was still gravitating towards it.  He glanced at it frequently, came a little closer, and eventually left without saying a word. 

Kylo, for his part, tried to forget the incident when he returned to his quarters and spread the pelt over his bed.  He had been needing something a little warmer than the standard issue blankets that were provided.  Space was cold, and the thermostats being permanently set at an infuriatingly neutral temperature did nothing to help.  He laid down on the pelt and couldn’t resist unmasking his face and feeling it against his skin.  It was much coarser than it looked, but it was thick and had a pleasant musky smell. 

He couldn’t manage to forget how Hux looked.  Slightly disgusted, but wanting.  It was very similar to the look that Hux had given him shortly before beginning their long string of trysts that wasn’t quite a love affair. 

He took out his datapad and sent a message. 

_my quarters 2nite_

**_Too busy._ **

_make mitaka do it_

**_Can’t delegate to a lieutenant.  Too complicated._ **

_make Phasma do it_

**_Can’t tonight.  Busy now.  Kindly go fuck yourself._ **

_well it looks like that’s the only way im getting action @ this r8_

It figured.  Any time he tried to show Hux some sort of care or attention, the General would find something else to do.  Whatever.  Hux was the one missing out anyways.  His datapad gave one last ‘ping’ as a new message came in. 

**_I’m free tomorrow during the night cycle.  Sufficient?_ **

_im horny /i/now/i/ butt i guess that’s fine._

**_Wrong but.  Only one ‘t’._ **

_fuck you hux_

**_I’ll pencil that in for 2200, shall I?_ **

Kylo rolled his eyes.  It figured that Hux would even schedule sex… 

   ***  

Hux arrived approximately five minutes before the appointment time.  This always left him with enough time for last minute preparations and gave him an allowance of time for unforeseen circumstances.  Things like having to wrestle a sock from his cat or respond to one last message before he abandoned his datapad on Kylo Ren’s nightstand. 

“So,” he began, beginning the slow process of undressing himself.  Kylo had once insisted on trying to remove his uniform, but after being confused by the clasps, straps and how to remove his boots, the knight had agreed that Hux ought to remove his own clothing.  He would never admit it out loud, but Hux found the knight’s robes equally confusing.  From then on they decided to strip themselves. 

“So?” asked Kylo. 

“You brought a dead animal’s skin on board my ship.  I hope you had it checked for parasites first,” said Hux. 

“Cleaned and checked.  Don’t worry, you won’t catch anything,” assured Kylo, who had already undressed and sat on the bed. 

“Do you do that often?  Kill and keep trophies?” asked Hux. 

“Yes, but usually not fur.  Teeth, claws…” he trailed off and smirked, “Ashes.” 

“Ah, those, of course,” said Hux, eyeing the hallowed mask on the other side of the room, nestled among Ren’s fatal offerings. 

“You?” asked Kylo. 

Hux raised his wrist before he took off his tunic, showing off his rank, “I collect stripes.” 

“Fair enough,” replied Kylo, “But kind of boring.” 

He stood and pulled the pelt from the bed.  Hux watched him take it away and wished he had left it.  He understood of course.  Hux didn’t have the faintest idea as to how one cleaned bodily fluids from an animal skin, but he didn’t want to find out.  Ren was smart to remove it and put it away, and yet…

“I know you’re into it,” said Kylo, “I could tell from the second I brought it on board.” 

“I’ve never seen one before,” replied Hux honestly, “My memories of Arkanis all pertain to being under siege.  I never saw any large animals.  After that I lived on Star Destroyers.  This is the first time I’ve seen one up close.” 

“Here,” said Kylo, holding out the fur, “Try it on.” 

Hux wrinkled his nose, “Try it on?  Isn’t it a blanket?” 

“You can wear blankets.  Try it on.” 

Hux was going to argue.  One could technically wear a blanket, but that wasn’t its intended purpose.  He was a little afraid if the ribbing continued Kylo might put the fur away without letting him touch it.  He reached out and Kylo ignored his invitation to put it on himself.  The fur floated up and wrapped around him.  Hux could feel the cool, smoothness of the underside.  He ran a hand over the fur itself.  It tickled slightly, and felt a little bit like rushes near the bogs on Arkanis.  It was much less soft, a bit more like straw.  The fur only laid in one direction, and when stroked the opposite way it immediately snapped back into place. 

“Dig your fingers in a bit,” instructed Kylo, “They have two layers of fur.  The surface one is protective, but the one underneath is for insulation.” 

Hux did as he was told and had to hold in a gasp.  It was like velvet.  No, softer than velvet.  He couldn’t believe something so soft existed. 

He gasped slightly as he fell backwards and spun around, crashing into Kylo’s lap and across the bed.  Hux glared up at him, “I warned you about using your powers-”

“-On you, in front of your men and during sex,” said Kylo, “If I never got to use them on you at all, that’d be no fun at all.” 

Hux frowned and crossed his arms, wrapping the fur tighter around himself, “It’s not about fun, I don’t like it.” 

“But you like this,” said Kylo, tucking the fur around him, “You don’t have to lie, I can tell.  I might not be reading your thoughts, but the way the Force moves around people lets me feel their mood.  You’re…incredibly taken with it.” 

“I told you, I’ve never seen one before,” replied Hux.  He’d read about them.  He’d read about planets where people still hunted for daily necessities and used fur to keep warm.  He sometimes wondered what it would be like to wrap himself up in something that felt so safe and comforting.  He also wondered what it was like to feel secure and cared for…

“Keep it,” insisted Kylo, wrapping his arms around Hux as if he were a child.  He had long since ceased being a child, and sometimes Hux wondered if he had ever really been one.  He glanced up at Kylo, who squeezed him tightly and added, “Gives me an excuse to bag another one for myself.” 

“Keep it?” repeated Hux, trying to confirm the information. 

“Keep it,” echoed Kylo, “And don’t let your cat eat it.” 


End file.
